Summer Beginnings and Fall Changes
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo Age: 19  Kurosaki Yuzu Age: 15
1. Prologue

"_I want to protect you more than anything…I'm probably even in love with you" he spoke serenely "I have a reason to live one that I thought I had long abandoned"_

Yuzu Kurosaki walked through the halls of Karakura High School this was her Freshman year and she still looked young her face was roundish because of her childlike features before heading straight across town where she had been going to since she was 11 year old every weekend she smiled as she sent the text message to her father letting him know she won't be there until Sunday since it was Friday and to reheat the pot she left for dinner on the morning, "my, my sharp as ever Yuzu-chan"

She came to a stop looking up to see the blonde Shoe Keeper her smile grew "I was curious about the Research you were doing last week" she stated, his eyes glinted with mirth _this _was the reason she came more often she had gotten curious about what the blonde would do in his Lab Ururu allowed her to follow her to deliver some boxes he needed she had looked at the screen he had typed away whilst forgetting to leave with Ururu leaning over the blonde Shoe Keeper shoulder he had stopped and watched her expression he had been amused at first

Of course she was the only intelligent in contrast to her brother who had a limited one he had allowed her to take a peak around it didn't take long for her to ask to be his Apprentice he hadn't seen that one coming, so he told her to ask her father who surprisingly agreed "Hm…I think I lost it" he stated with his best pitiful expression he blinked as she zoomed past him, he chuckled it felt nice to have someone other than him to be this exited for science "you have to do your Homework or Isshin-san will have my head~" he teased

"Hai, Hai"


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Summer he was enjoying it so far he had gone to the Beach with his friends and his family speaking of which… Karin wasn't around except for late afternoons and Yuzu he bolted from his bed startling Rukia, Yuzu hadn't been here once since the 1st week of Summer they had spent time in family she had then left and hadn't once come back he frowned his father and sister didn't seem to be concerned he relaxed so maybe she had gone to a friend's house "you fool, you startled me!"

"Mh…? What…?" Rukia eyes blinked dumbly he was thinking which was probably something serious "sorry be back" her brows raised he wasn't feeling happy going down the stairs he headed straight for the Clinic "hey dad" he called Isshin looked up from the documents "where's Yuzu?" he asked curious the

The man's face broke into a large grin a clearly bad sign "didn't you know she's been Urahara's Apprentice for a few years" his eyes widened

"Are you going SENILE?, he could turn her into the next Mayuri!" the teen shuddered at the thought "forget it, that guy is creepy as it is ouch!" he doubled over clutching his abdomen looking up "what the hell…?" he looked surprised at his father's serious expression

"You shouldn't think so low of him" the man spoke making the other blink "Urahara works the way its best and brings results but, listen here Ichigo" the man looked at him to eye level "he isn't selfish, and has never done anything for his own selfish purposes sure, it might seem that way but, its not think hard about it" the teen blinked taken aback sure he still felt bad for doubting the man when didn't have his powers

"What are you saying?"

"He gave you time when you insulted him and was angry when your anger was misplaced" he opened his mouth "hunted you down when you are more miserable" he clamped his mouth shut before opening it "and went through all that effort for you to regain your Powers at the same time making it possible for you to reconcile with your friends" he was speechless "that aside weren't you the one spacing out after a visit to the Shop?"

"Th…That's…!" he was getting flustered when he saw his father's grin he snapped "what's that supposed to make me realize?" he demanded "you're making it sound as if he's and I'm-!" the words died in his mouth that suddenly went dry

"In love with each other?" the man wiggled his brows suggestively the fight broke out both going all out leaving several broken chairs and the table Rukia had to sweat drop when Karin walked past them as if nothing was wrong, straight to her room leaving her to watch the brawl it was amusing and worrying because they weren't holding back or joking at all its as if they were determined to prove each other wrong

"What is the meaning of this?" both men paused holding each other's collar arms up to throw a punch before looking up at the Noble who looked at them with disdain the teen stood dusting himself smiling forced doubling over when Isshin elbowed his gut he growled punching the man and kicking him to the nearest wall

"And stay put old man!" Byakuya arched a brow at Isshin's antics who cried on his wife's portrait complaining about his son being cruel to him "anyway" the teen looked back at him "what are you doing here Byakuya?" his phone was vibrating on the ground picking it up he read the message _'Onii-chan I sent Captain Kuchiki to the house, he can stay in your room and you share with Karin-chan my bed is free-Yuzu' _his eye ticked irritated "why my bed?" he muttered

"Because Yuzu chose it and it's the most comfortable" Isshin stated with a know it all tone rubbing his temple shaking his head as if disappointed

"Will you shut up!" Ichigo hissed "you still owe me for your earlier comments"

"Oho" the man was grinning taking the challenge "I won't take them back at all" the man stated getting ready for another brawl

"Hey" they turned to Karin who was leaning on the wall close by Rukia "if you're going to break something else you better start handing money over dad"

"Why me?"

"Why Ichigo?" she asked eyebrow raised "you're the one with the 4 year old boot camp father attitude anyway…Yuzu's going to throw a fit if she sees how you broke her chair" they turned white at the accusation "so you better buy something else and come up with a good excuse well, I'm tired I'm going to bed" she gave a yawn walking away without a care in the world

"Its on you Goat Chin" Ichigo bolted towards the stairs

"Ichigo you ungrateful son you have money!"

"Those are my savings!" the teen's muffled response came "I've worked in the worse job anyway Ikumi-san still has been sticking around to kidnap me no way I'm giving you my money you're rich you pay!" Isshin sat on the ground with a sigh

"How that woman manages to kidnap you so fast is beyond my understanding" he muttered before giving a grin "Ichigo what does she do with you after tying you up nice and tight~?"

"Don't you ever stop?" Rukia seemed embarrassed at the way of things going on Karin popped her head on the stairway looking at the Noble

"Don't look so disturbed" she stated "if Yuzu was here dad piped down but, she's not so you're going to probably have your share of harassment since Ichigo isn't going to be the only guy in the house Toshiro just gave him a good punch in the face he'll be quiet for some time" Isshin pouted at the accusation

"Oh Mother~" He wobbled towards the portrait "look at your son and daughter how they mistreat me~! Only our darling little angel is sane! I'm telling you mother I won't allow anyone TO CORRUPT HER! ICHIGO YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME GRANDCHILDREN! KARIN YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK EITEHR WHEN YOUR BOYFRIEND WITH THE BLEACHED HAIR COMES I'LL MAKE SURE TO-OOF!" Ichigo sat on the man's back

"Of course Yuzu's the normal one I'm surprised she's still sane having a dad like you and Toshiro's not Karin's boyfriend get over it" he hissed as he secured the bond preventing the man to move his hands as he turned to look up at Byakuya "so, you're staying in my room Rukia can tell you where it is, I'll take my sister's bed" he added "if he wakes you up you can't kill him" he stated almost disappointed.


	3. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

"Haah" Yuzu panted face flushed, her body tingly as beads of sweat covering her body, a person looming over her "Kisuke-san…" she mumbled tiredly he grinned wickedly "I want a nice hot shower…too tired" he chuckled laying beside her looking at the ceiling "what do you think Ichigo will do?" she asked as she controlled her breathing

"Hmm" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully "after beating me to his heart's content he could be yelling at me not even carrying if I'm dying" he answered automatically

"That's too much" she stated

"Maybe" he agreed Yoruichi gave a feline grin appearing in their line of vision in cat form

"Done already?" the girl pouted sitting up wincing since she was covered in cuts and bruises setting her Zanpakuto beside her the blonde man placed his arms behind his head hat on his face "let's go to the Hot Spring" standing wobbly "I'm surprised you lasted this much…you couldn't even stand half hour to think you'd build up Stamina in such short amount of time you lasted 2 weeks I'm proud"

"Me too~ she's my Apprentice after all~" the man commented cheerfully though it was muffled by his stripped hat this was ignored by the woman who was already nude entering the hot water Yuzu pulled off what was left of her Shihakusho revealing her average developed body, slim waist and curvy thighs she sighed content as she entered completely "mind if I join~?" she squeaked out the blonde was crouched beside them waving his fan yellow eyes rolled at this "I'm teasing, this water has healing abilities so it will start to heal your wounds as soon as it touches your body" he informed she nodded amazed "you'll eat to your heart's content to replenish your Reiatsu and sleep for 3 days before you resume training with me on Kido since Yoruichi taught you more than I had intended"

"It felt nice to share an Apprentice with this much talent" the woman commented "since the last person I taught for long was Byakuya-Bo and his cousin what was his name…?" she trailed off

"You mean Kazuki-kun" the blonde stated looking at him before giving a nod of agreement "Tessai will have your meal prepared when you come up enjoy your bath" he shut his fan walking away the girl shut her eyes comfortable after a few hours she found herself watching Urahara work "you should be resting I won't go easy on you" he commented

"I know there's been something on my mind for some time" she began tucking her knees with a blush he hoped it wasn't a confession "can I ask you something?"

"You already did" he stated hiding his grin well

"Kisuke-san~" she whined

"Hai, ask"

"Well it might be me overthinking things but…" he turned to her she was in her Gigai he had made for her since there was an 'accident' that happened to her body she was hesitating either it was embarrassing or she thought he might take something the wrong way so he picked up his cup of Tea to drink it was bad timing "are you in love with Yoruichi-sensei?"

"!" he spit out the drink chocking on the rest, coughing she rushed to his side clapping his back lightly he controlled his breathing "whatever gave you that idea?" he asked carelessly she knew better he was nervous

"You look at her with a gentle expression and tease her to make her blush" she answered looking at his eyes with a straight face his eyes widened tilting his head to a side to avoid her stare, yes he was proud of her Intelligence but, it was at times like this that he wished she was stupid and naïve like her brother: no offence intended

"Look Yuzu-chan its…" he trailed off "complicated" he concluded yes that's what it was in reality

"Ie, I won't pressure you into telling her anything that's your decision alone" she said scratching her chin much like her brother would "I just wanted to make sure" after that there was small talk before she yawned leaving to her room she was sharing with Yoruichi since it wasn't safe with Jinta who bunked with Ururu the following weeks went by quickly. The door clicked open Ichigo flinched at the voice that followed "I'm home" soft footsteps paused "what happened?" she asked looking around he turned to his 15 year old sister

"Dad broke it"

"You ungrateful son" the teen was sent flying across the wall

"Daddy, stop it" she stated more sternly fixing her bag on her shoulder

"You look pale are you ill?" Rukia asked

"Well I didn't leave the Lab it was either the Lab or my room" she answered "lack of sunlight"

"All Summer?"

"Hai" she gave a stretch "anyone want dinner?"

"Please!" she smiled they never changed walking forward she left her bag by the couch walking into the kitchen she opened the Refrigerator to find it empty staring at it "err…forgot?" Isshin stated nervously knowing how well his daughter got when her Kitchen wasn't stocked a red aura surrounded her as she looked towards him

"Daddy" she shut the door walking towards him he walked back sweating bullets the aura vanished as she smiled brightly "please give me money to buy _Groceries _that needed to be stocked weekly even if I wasn't here Ichigo knows how to cook" the smile never once vanished as she held out her hand immediately the money was on her hand placing it on her pats she checked the cabinets throwing everything that was rotten on the trash bin "Ichigo can you come with me?"

"Eh…sure" he gave a look to Rukia who had paused her Manga Reading to the real life drama on front of her

"Can I join you as well?"

"Hai the more the merrier" the honey colored teen stated smiling, their hands were sored as they carried bags Yuzu was walking as if nothing was wrong when they began to lag behind she turned worriedly "I can take the bags if you're tired" she already had most of them they stood straight denying her offer she walked again they watched with a sweat drop _'how does she do it?' _was going through their minds,

The first thing Byakuya noticed when he arrived in the Kurosaki Household was the warm house, a delicious smell of Homemade Food, and Tea walking towards the Living Room he paused to see the scene Isshin was most likely in the Clinic, Ichigo in his room with his sister and Karin in her own room, there was movement in the Kitchen and shuffling about when he met brown curious eyes

"Ah, you're Kuchiki-Taichou" she stated drying her hands with a towel walking towards him she wore and apron revealing her curves because of her thin yet slim waist extending her hand he shook it "last time I was busy with Research so we didn't meet properly" she added offering him a seat and Tea to which he accepted "Yoruichi-sensei spoke a lot about you"

"Sensei?" he raised an elegant brow at this

"Hai, she trained me" she answered with a soft smile "actually I'm Kisuke-san Apprentice since I was 13 its almost been 3 years I'm a fast learner" he watched her "I'm not sure if you knew this but, I'm the House Caretaker since I was 4" she commented "so I didn't have the same luxury as Ichigo and Karin-chan to be in Classes for Self-Defense or anything of the kind that meant athletic or exercise…I had to rely on my brother protecting me all the time, he got hurt because of it many times if something happens I want to rely on my own strength to protect myself so my brother can focus on the battle or the real enemy" she added

"I see" she was soft spoken, and well-mannered she was on his good side after all she _did _address him by proper title of all the Kurosaki so far she was his favorite: Offence clearly intended, it didn't take long for the others to come for Dinner they took in the delicious banquet place on front of them it was a lot of work she commented that she learned some new Recipes form Tessai so decided to try it out

They were sighs of content after Dinner Ichigo and Rukia had ushered her to her room they'd take care of the cleaning grabbing her bag she nodded with an amused smile telling her father to behave Karin followed her since they returned to school the following day and it was late as it is the following days were great perfect almost too perfect when Yuzu suddenly went missing leaving her Gigai behind laying across the a faraway street

There was no investigation not even Urahara who said that she could have left a trace of her Reiatsu if she wanted to be found but, he'd keep an eye out, Ichigo shifted in his bed taking a deep breath it smelled like Cherry Blossoms and Forest his eye ticked _'damn bastard smells good'_. Yuzu gritted her teeth in frustration her black fingerless gloves had tear marks her Shihakusho was torn and she had half-done clothing from the torn scarf they were tied on her limbs leaning onto the wall to keep her balance she stumbled her vision darkened as she begun to fall landing on the ground with a soft 'thud!'

"…Found…Taichou…outside…Kurosaki…soon…" her vision was too blurry before she was engulfed in darkness it felt cold numbness it didn't took long for her to wake when she did her wounds were healed moving her hand to her head the room spun as soon as she sat up "you heal rather quickly, I'm surprised you're sitting" a woman's voice reached her ears looking up "I'm Unohana Retsu Captain of the 4th Division"

"Yuzu Kurosaki" she whispered swallowing her throat was dried accepting the liquid she tried not to shudder at the bitter taste "how long was I unconscious for?"

"2 weeks" the woman answered scanning her "Hitsugaya-Taichou found you collapsed outside Sereitei Walls, speaking of which how did you get here?"

"Ah, Hollow it released some type of poison I was paralyzed I ended up in the Rukon Area when I was able to move there was a horde of Adjuchas I wasn't sure I could slay them all in my condition" she answered in a soft voice blinking her vision was more clear now "where is my belongings?"

"…" her eyes narrowed

"Where are my belongings?" no answer "that's important Research Material where is it?" she stood not being intimidated or affected by the Spiritual Pressure the woman emitted, she vanished in Shunpo walking around "where is the 12th Division?" she asked unsteady a Shinigami led her there thanking him she entered ignoring those who said that she wasn't allowed to enter finding the Captain she grabbed him by the collar "I. Want. My. Research. Work. Back"

"Unhand me you pitiful Human this is beyond your intelligence you expect me to-"

"I'm the Apprentice of Urahara Kisuke!, I don't care if you're a Captain that's Research I've been working on since he first took me under his wing!, It took me a lot to convince him now hand it over or I'll tear this place down until I find it!" she sheathed her Zanpakuto threateningly

"I hate that man do not-"

"Captain Kurostuchi, the young lady wishes for her belongings to be returned please do so" Ukitake stated he had felt the strong Reiatsu that knocked unconscious all of his Squad except himself and Shunsui and came to see the commotion "I don't see it a problem since it does belong to her" he added with a smile the other grumbled before ordering Nemu to retrieve the girl's items

"I'm still Missing the Data, I want your Copy as well"

"I do not know what you're referring to" the girl walked past him moving to his keys "you little…! Hands of my sys-!" his eyes widened as she logged in with ease tracking down her Information before extracting every last bit from the back up and main system he was more than just pissed off and she was not intimidated by him

"Touch my Research and you'll pay for it" she hissed right back at his threats both glaring sparks meeting Shunsui took this as cue to interrupt "eh?"

"I haven't seen anyone other than Retsu-sempai go against Captain Kurostuchi like that, even your brother is afraid of him" she huffed holding her precious Research Material close it didn't take long o notice she was barefoot and in a white Kimono from the 4th Division "you don't have money do you?"

"Not with me…Kisuke-san has it all for Research and there's my savings that I left to Ichigo too" she added sheepish there was no way she'd be able to get any clothing much less food

"Come right with us"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Byakuya!/Kuchiki-Taichou!"


	4. Chapter 3: Kuchiki & Love Stories

Yellow clashed with Grey, there was something there and Ichigo paused to drink on his Tea to the scene there was this air around them he knew he shouldn't intervene so he stayed silent looking at the small capsule on his hand he'd kill Yuzu if this didn't work standing to get more Tea the other 2 broke out of their trance giving a nod of agreement Tessai watched him "wish me luck if this doesn't work you can kill me after I murder my sister"

"If you wish it so" the man commented he split the capsule in half, it had no scent, no taste so they wouldn't notice an hour later he found himself glaring at the ex-Captains who kept shifting he stood mumbling a 'just get on with it' they turned to him as he waved leaving the Shop he heard a tumbling and a gasp soon after he smirked "it seems you will not have to go with the complication" he jumped at Tessai's voice

"Yeah, guess not don't let those kids around them" he shoved his hands in his pocket "Night" he added as he vanished into the alley

Yuzu shuffled back and forth it took all their self-control to not laugh since they were in a Captain's Meeting the girl was in the middle of looking like she was given her favorite candy and worrying, "do you accept or not Kurosaki Yuzu?" Yamamoto questioned "Mayuri Kurostuchi left no Successors since the Founder of the Research and Development was Urahara Kisuke the man trusts you can inherit the Captain's Position" there were Captains who disagreed because Mayuri had to been dragged down with his failed experiment the whole 12th Division was destroyed leaving few survivors

They had to built from scratch, what she wanted to know was: "what in the World was the man thinking? Yes there's a risk in Researching but, that was clearly overdoing it, to have died and killed Hundreds of Shinigami in the Process was pretty ridiculously stupid" she mumbled under her breath though it was heard there were several nods of agreement from all Captains "I accept" that's how she found herself staring into the rubble with an expression of disdain she had her Shinigami Shihakusho and black fingerless gloves otherwise nothing

Working alone was better since the surviving members were still recovering in the 4th, after hours of working she had cleared out the rubble when footsteps approached "my oh my" she knew that voice anywhere "looks like you need help Yuzu-chan~" a voice chirped she turned back with a smile "Captain Commander informed me of the situation starting from scratch sounds hard but, since you weren't used to Mayuri's way of working rather mine it'll be easy" he commented with a thoughtful hum "I'll help for the first few weeks then you have to do it on your own"

She stared at him as if he were worth worshiping "Hai!", as said he stuck around for a few weeks to help her set up equipment and not helping her organize more like rather he was providing the goods and leaving the work to her, the Shinigami would be commenting on how he was the one doing the work

He laughed at their face "don't be so naïve" he stated more seriously "I'm making it harder on her, you have no idea how things are going if you step inside you'll clearly see that she's doing all the work I have no obligation to aid Sereitei I'm _Exiled _after all" he took a puff at his pipe leaning back on the roof of the newly built 12th Division he had to say it was pretty impressive he was sure the poor girl would collapse soon she wasn't getting any rest and going up and down her energy would be gone "why have you been around Kazuki-kun?"

He sensed movement beside him "I have no reason to explain myself to the likes of you, after all you're and Exile" he chuckled looking to a side a young man purple long hair kept to a side pony tail most of his bangs falling over his left eye as the rest covered part of his right blue narrowed eyes looking into the distance

"How cruel of you" he sat up "what exactly happened between you and Yuzu-chan you seemed awfully attached" he remarked lightly "more like you're protecting her is it possible you're-"

"Kisuke!" he pouted looking at the approaching woman "oh? Kazuki-chan look at you all grown up" Yoruichi stated standing on front of the teen "you were up to here when I last saw you" she had her hand to her breasts his eyes narrowed further he was in Shinigami Garb with a thin white Heirloom around his neck with a black Haori his Zanpakuto at his side "by the way Kisuke how are things going here?" she asked more serious

He shrugged "I haven't been inside after bringing the equipment" he answered with a shrug "I may be the Founder but, Yuzu-chan is the Captain now" he stated carelessly _'cruel' _was going through the surrounding Shinigami mind yellow eyes narrowed

"I'll go check things out, knowing her she'd be like you passed out in the pile of work" he laughed waving her off when she was gone he turned to the Noble with a piercing gaze.

_Yuzu eyes widened as she turned walking side by side with Byakuya she had been in the Kuchiki Manor for some time now and had met various Nobles of the Clan there was a particular one that had gained her attention who happened to be the same injured man leaning on the wall for support "how unsightly" before she could say anything the young man entered his room looking up at grey orbs he saw the question "do as you wish" she gave a nod _

_The door slid open after knocking "Kuchiki-sama let me tend to your injury" the person scoffed refusing "I will use force necessary" she added as she kneeled on front of him _

"_Get lost girl" he stated eyes cold "all you do is try and help you will not receive anything in return"_

"_I do not want anything in return" she stated her eyes flickering to the rather bad wound her eyes watered "I just want you to live" she whispered wiping her tears "you can call me trash, Human, low class scum there's nothing I haven't heard but, I will be taking care of that wound" her teary eyes set into determined he watched her before sighing _

"_Do whatever you like" her face lit up. Kazuki sat on his mat when the door opened not bothering to look to know who it was he watched the Garden with cold eyes "you can leave now"_

"_Ie" she spoke softly "you haven't been eating properly, not unless I know you'll eat your meal I will not leave"_

"_Why are you so stubborn girl?" he asked her hands were clutching the clothing of her Hakama _

"_Because I want you to live" she whispered _

"_You'll destroy your life if you hopelessly try" _

"_So be it" his eyes widened "I'll try to make you live but, If I can't and live a miserable and unsightly life then so be it" he sighed blinking _

"_I'll eat you may leave" she looked up before giving a nod leaving he ran a hand through his hair "impossible" he mumbled. Yuzu eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked up at the noble "why must you insist so much?" he asked turning to her tensing at the sight forcing to look cool before sighing "honestly" he brought his hand to his face _

"_I just want you to live and be able to smile" she hiccupped head bowing she was sitting at a side from his mat _

"_Live and Smile huh?" he lifted her chin "I don't even know why I bother" her eyes widened at his smile "stop crying girl"_

"_H…Hai" his arm pulled her close earning a surprise gasp they were inches apart now _

"_I want to protect you more than anything…I'm probably even in love with you" he spoke serenely "I have a reason to live one that I thought I had long abandoned" her eyes watered again but, she blinked to stop them_

"_!" she hugged him he tensed at the contact but, his arms wrapped around her, he could feel her heartbeat race he sighed out with a small smile, slowly he pulled back confusion was written all over her features as he brushed a strand of his bangs to a side before he leaned in to kiss her, judging by her gasp and inexperienced lips moving shyly against his own this was her first kiss _

"_You should know something by now, us Nobles are greedy…I won't let you go even if you wanted to" she smiled nodding as if accepting punishment. _

"I see" the blonde looked at the sky "how did Captain Kuchiki take things?" he was curious

"…" judging by the annoyed expression on the young Noble's face it must've been amusing "he said I took my time"


	5. Chapter 4: Nobles Are Closer Perverts

A laughter rung followed my a squeal "Hm? What is Yoruichi teasing my little Apprentice for now?" the blonde asked as if not knowing the answer "Kurosaki-san please do not enter you'll cause an uproar" he stated

"Urahara-san what are you doing here?" Ichigo appeared beside him arms crossed

"Well I'm sure you've heard the news I'm providing aid to Yuzu-chan" a snort ignoring it he continued "she still has little to work on but, if she drops it now everything will go down the drain you must be patient give it another 2 weeks"

An annoyed sigh before the teen flopped down beside him "I haven't seen her since she stayed at Byakuya's that's been months" the teen pointed out "Yoruchi and you are an item eh?"

"I thank you for that Tessai-san told me about the truth serum" the blonde remarked

"Thank Yuzu she only gave it to me when I came to see her I just didn't see an opportunity to use it you're both fast"

"True, True" then a smile worked its way up his lips "oh Ichigo have you met Kazuki?" the teen turned to him eyes narrowed as if expecting something "no need to get tense you're plotting something against me"

"So?"

"Ichigo, you must leave the plotting to those of us who are good at it" he ducked the punch aimed at him "easy" brown eyes narrowed he was no dog "Kazuki happens to be Captain Kuchiki cousin"

"Eh? Byakuya's? I didn't think he had any other family aside from Rukia who's adopted"

"How naïve, he has mentioned you are a brash dirty little boy"

"That Bastard" Kazuki hid a smirk as if he knew something they didn't.

He watches him in silence as he had been doing the past months ever since he lost those power, he watched him when he thought nobody to be there, the frustrations, every single emotion displayed because he was then a mere Human with a normal life it repeated past his lips that it sounded believable almost to himself the way his eyes would move downcast and cloud when his Human friends asked for any Shinigami

There were times that he felt like grabbing a Gigai and tell him he was here the months passed he regained his powers he continued to watch him in silence they spoke from time to time small talk because that was all the reason for them to speak a few words yet so much was said he could see as the time pass how he began to get attached to him that he forced himself to be cold to the boy because simply those brown eyes looked at him as if he could read his every though

Recently there had been many emotions in those eyes that he wanted for them to slow down to read them all he always read a particular one he was sure he recognize anywhere: need, all in all it confused him when the boy would brush against his shoulder when he walked by muttering an apology or how their hands would brush and the teen would tense with a pink dusting his cheeks muttering a faint 'sorry' the boy he was… "Oi! Byakuya!"

Speaking of which… "When will you address me with proper tittle?" he questioned the teen blinked pausing his thought as if thinking

"Kuchiki-Taichou how's that?" he barely suppressed a shudder at the way his title past those lips, "nah, too formal for my taste I'll stick with Byakuya"

He barely resisted the urge to chuckle at the childlike attitude in the boy's face but, an amused smirk did tug at his lips "what do you want Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Its Ichigo" the teen stated frustration evident in his voice "anyway my sister said if you have the _time _to come over at her Division cause she's making dinner" the teen stated standing straight arms crossing "Rukia, Renji, Kazuki, Yoruichi, and Urahara-san will be there" he stated grey orbs narrowed, looking down he could finish his paperwork now and be there looking up he met brown eyes "alright see you in 20 minutes" he sighed the boy was gone before he could utter a word of protests

"Since when did he get so cheeky?" he wondered out loud unaware of the strawberry outside trying to calm his breathing.

* * *

><p>This was a particular tight spot that had happened and he didn't know how they ended up here Ichigo cursed with a pained groan as he opened his right eye when both eyes snapped open realizing that he wasn't alone he stared into grey orbs they were somehow arguing about what? He didn't remember as he was about to leave the Noble had followed and they ended here in a room he was sure it was the man hovering over him "why must you be difficult?, why do you stay with me?"<p>

He was speechless the man had his hands at the sides of his head supporting himself up their lower bodies close, legs tangled his heart pounding in his chest trying to control it he couldn't "because" he began it was now or never he had enough of Rukia's lectures too "I fell in love with you" grey orbs widened in surprise he looked to a side "for a long time I sound like a damn woman saying it" he muttered embarrassed

"Since when?" was the monotone question sending a stab through his heart

"Since I lost my powers the thought was lingering in my head, I just pushed it back because there wasn't hope of my power returning" he answered "even before that, I just didn't recognize it" _'I probably began to accept it when Yuzu was taken to Hell and yelled at you' _he thought inwardly

"I see" he tensed bracing himself for the rejection, Byakuya felt the boy stiffen waiting not meeting his gaze "that's a relieving thought" the boy looked at him clearly not following his line of thought he watched him with a small smirk "I wasn't the one to confess like a school girl" the teen face heated up at the insult

"You bastard" the anger evaporated finally processing the double meaning "Huh?"

"I do no repeat myself Kurosaki Ichigo" the Noble murmured into the strawberry's ear who blushed "however" he brushed his lips teasingly against the cheek lightly before they hovered above parted lips "I can show you" the lingering touch made brown eyes blinked in astonishment the man was teasing him his eyes then narrowed in frustration "if…you ask properly" the man pulled back

He didn't know whether to be annoyed or frustrated at this he was not begging so he crossed his arms childishly looking away there was an arched brow sent his way "I said I'm in love with you but, sure as hell you're wrong if you think I'm begging you for anything" with that he looked away yet again, intrigued the boy would summit to him not entirely it seemed since he was still innocent in _that _prospect "you can get off your high ego you should know by now I don't give a damn about status"

"So it seems" he spoke coolly hiding his amusement well "your loss it seems as well" the teen shrugged as he removed himself from the teen who immediately stood looking at the gathering maids at the door "what do you want?" he asked eyes narrowed they scurried away

"Sheesh scare em off" the boy muttered heading towards the door giving a stretch there was a nice 'crack!' "much better" as he took another step out the door he blinked "you sure have some nosy maids" the teen commented tensing when the man was behind him "where's Rukia anyway?"

"None of your concern" the jealousy bubbled up too soon for comfort

"Hey what the…she's my friend you know"

"Just Friends doesn't seem proper"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it meant"

"Tch, I'll go look for her then" the strawberry forced himself to not look back _'Hook, Line and Sinker' _was his thought in his head, gritting his teeth didn't the boy understand how it made him feel?, with narrowed eyes he grabbed the wrist pulling him in before pressing him against the wall "hey what the-?" he was cut off by lips that pressed firmly against his own surprised at the low growl the man emitted when he attempted to push him away for air he clapped the man's back repeated "Haah!" he was sure he was blushing he was out of breath "I need air y'know" he panted out

"…" he was pulled into another breathless kiss this time the man was serious when he felt the cool hand untuck his Shihakusho top revealing the slim yet muscular, torso with the Hakama that hung low on hips glazed eyes met grey orbs before he was taken away into the soft Mat. Warmth he enjoyed it very much sighing softly as he shifted how the hell the man managed to take them to shower afterwards was beyond his understanding he was tired he found himself sharing the Mat with the Noble who had a secure hold on his waist his neck stung a bit from the bite mark on his neck not as much as his a…he wasn't going to even think about it,

Rukia walked with her brother down the Sereitei Streets "Nii-sama I don't mean to pry…"

"What is it Rukia?" she hesitated looking up at him

"Is that a hickey?" he immediately pulled the collar of his Haori close he didn't have his Heirloom on as his thought whirled "Nii-sama? Why are you blushing? Who gave it to you?"

"…" his gaze focused on his target: Kurosaki Ichigo who was obviously too busy arguing with Renji he hadn't even notice when the boy had done it, focusing on the boy's neck his bite mark a smirk came to place Rukia blinked confused before connecting the thoughts a sly smile appeared on her face

"-you idiot!, what where you thinking?"

"Shut up!, I've already heard it from the Captain Commander" the red head huffed

"Oh shut up!, you haven't heard anything from me just yet!, hitting on my sister is forbidden-!"

"What was that?" a cold, monotone voice questioned sending shivers down their spine Ichigo being Ichigo pointed at Renji childishly and saying:

"He was hitting on Yuzu"

"Hey what?" the red heard turned deathly pale as the purple haired Noble walked towards him taking a step back "I was just teasing her really!, and maybe I made some passes at her I didn't know she was taken!"

Blue eyes narrowed "you know Abarai-Fuktaichou if I haven't killed, yet" the man paused "is because you are of use to my younger cousin but, if I ever hear you've acted as you have before rest assured that Byakuya won't have use for a Handicapped Lieutenant" the man stated "am I understood?"

"Y…Yes sir"

"Good" he turned to bow at the Noble "Morning to you both" he gave a nod Ichigo's way his eyes moved to the mark the strawberry slapped his hand over it tugging at his top to hide it "I see" was all he said before walking away there was a silence

"Um"

"Ichii-nii!"

"Eh?" turning to see Karin running towards them Isshin in tow "what are you…?"

"Hey Rukia-chan!"

"Karin, Uncle what are you both doing here?"

"We got permission to see Yuzu" the girl informed "do you know where she is?"

"12th Division I can show you" Rukia stated tugging at Renji's sleeve "have a good day Nii-sama" Ichigo was fighting with his father again the man wrestled holding the younger with his arm before pausing

"Oh? My son has been CLAIMED DADDY IS SO PROUD MOTHER CAN YOU SEE IT OUR SON HAS-!" the hand on his mouth and the expression of horror on the teen's face made it all amusing he was bit making withdraw his hand

"Ouch! You little…!"

"You're going to stay behind I can tell Yuzu how much you enjoyed her not being home" Karin said looking back with a lazy expression

"My darling daughter here I come!" the man released the strawberry who fell to the ground before sitting crossed legged he was trembling head bowed crouching on front of him

"Are you well?" the teen was muttering under his breath repeatedly

"I'm gon kill him, he's going to die" he blinked "we're adopted, he's not our dad that must be it"

"You are being childish"

"Childish?" the teen asked looking at him incredulous "that guy who is Centuries old is childish? What did I ever do to deserve such an immature dad?" he groaned "this isn't my day" he mumbled

"I can see that clearly"

"You're still a Closet Pervert"

"Pardon?"


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

I'm sorry about not continuing this story I got stuck with some Requested Naruto Fics and it's hard to get back in track with this Story. When I get my inspiration back i'll be sure to Update. **Sorry**


End file.
